Dora the Killer
by Tiger Empress 546
Summary: This is a parody of a YouTube video titled Dora the Killer, with my edited version using MBF characters instead. I don't own MFB, or the YouTube video entitled Dora the Killer! For fun only!


Alright, guys, let's go down here." Gingka said, leading both Kyoya and Ryuga downstairs through an abandoned house, that was said to be haunted, though I'm pretty sure Kyoya and Ryuga were never that agreeable to go anywhere with anyone, especially their rival, Gingka. However, both of them were challenged to see who could last the longest in a supposedly haunted house for a whole night. And you can guess what had happened next. Anyway, Gingka led the way down the bottomless flight of stairs. "Are you sure we're even allowed to be in here?" Kyoya asked, drawing an amused look from the white-haired dragon blader behind him. "Are you scared, Tategami?" Ryuga jeered. Kyoya just huffed. "Aw, Com,on Kyoya we'll be Ok, whoa!" Gingka gasped. He stopped in mid-sentence as his flashlight bounced from various trash objects. "There's a skirt down here," He said slowly. Kyoya picked up the pink skirt and examined it from under his own flashlight. "Looks like someone was here before us," Ryuga noted looking around the second floor of the dark house. "It's kinda small.." Kyoya said, looking at the skirt, ignoring what Ryuga had said previously. "Big butt size," Gingka added, leaving the two other bladers completely deadpan..Noticing that he had lost his audience for a brief moment, Gingka decided to save himself by adding in something else. "Kid size! I meant kid size!" He blurted out. Kyoya just grumbled. "Whatever." He growled. As the trio continued looking around, Gingka continued captivating himself with the garbage piled couch in front of him."There's some garbage over here, some clothes, and all that.." Gingka prompted. "Whoa!" Gingka's flashlight suddenly uncovered a lone Dora the Explorer doll sitting peacefully on the couch next to the pile of clothes and garbage. Ryuga walked up to where Gingka stood. "Do want me to hit it in the face?" He asked simply. Gingka just shook his head nervously. "No, no Ryuga don't get near it, that thing is scary." He stammered. Kyoya rolled his eyes in boredom,"It's a Dora doll guys, com'on." Gingka wasn't convinced. "I don't know dude that thing is scaring me." Gingka had watched Dora the Explorer before, unfortunately, it was a YouTube fan-made video, and it scarred him for life after that. "I think this is hers," Ryuga guessed holding up the skirt in front of Dora's face. "You think so?"Gingka asked, forgetting his fears for a moment. Kyoya suddenly, spotted something that made Gingka even more uneasy. "Is that her gun?" He wondered out loud. Ryuga just laughed. "No, no way, she doesn't have a gun!" Gingka stuttered getting all riled up again. He just wanted to get through this whole night here, without some creepy doll watching him. "Let's just go, let's just leave her alone," Gingka announced. "You know, she's just a doll, com'on." He led the group through the hallway. Gingka stopped, and let Ryuga walk ahead, much to the Dragon Emperor's surprise, but the shock didn't last too long though. At least he could lead for a awhile now. "Alright, Ryuga there's a room in there, check it out." Gingka told him. Ryuga went forth, ever so pleased with this task. He poked his head through the door, and reappeared within moments of observation. "It looks all clear." He stated. Gingka and Kyoya followed him into the dark room. "There's a bag, some more clothes, and a bed," Ryuga informed them. Kyoya studied the floor area of the room. "There's a dead phone here as well," He said looking down at a smashed cellphone that had been thrown aside with the rest of the junk. "Guys there's some blankets here, so we can sleep, you know." Gingka noted. The older teens simply shook off what the younger had said. Suddenly, a strange noise came from outside the bedroom. "Ryuga do you hear that?" Gingka asked nervously. "Is that Dora music?" Ryuga wondered out-loud. Sure enough, the all-too-famous Dora the Explorer theme song played from outside of the bedroom, where the three bladers listened carefully. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Gingka whimpered. He took a step towards the door, and saw the Dora doll standing in the hallway near the bedroom. "OH MY GOSH! He shouted, drawing the attention of Kyoya and Ryuga. They joined Gingka by the door, and stared at the doll with suspicion. "Is that my flashlight? Ryuga questioned, pushing past the other two. "I thought I had it with me." "What is she looking at?" Gingka asked. "Can I go get my flashlight?" Ryuga questioned, but then the Dragon Emperor simply walked over to Dora to pick up his flashlight. Gingka and Kyoya followed, as Gingka began inspecting the Dora doll closely. He followed the doll's gaze to where she was looking. "There's pictures, some nails on the wall right now," Gingka observed. Kyoya caught the tail-end of that sentence. "Nails?" Gingka didn't answer back, instead the red-haired blader continued to investigate. "A chair!" Gingka declared. "There's a chair, and some blankets!" The other two glanced over to where Gingka was pointing to an old antique chair sitting in the corner of the large living room. "Wasn't she sitting in a chair?" Ryuga implored. Gingka backed away from Dora with fear. "She's not moving now." He noted. Kyoya shook his head. Gingka turned to Ryuga. "Let's go back in the room." He started to lead the way, but Ryuga stopped him mid-way. "It's your flashlight, don't you want me to get it?" "No,no, let's just leave her alone." Gingka stuttered. He led the way back into the room. "Oh my gosh," Gingka breathed. The Dora theme song was playing again from outside. "Kyoya, do you hear that?" He questioned the older teen. "I do." Kyoya nodded. Gingka peeked out of the doorway, and shrieked. "Oh my gosh, dude. It's right there!" Sure enough Dora had somehow gotten closer to them, and Gingka definitely did not want to know how. "It's moving. It's moving, oh my gosh, shut the door, shut the door!" Gingka shouted. The door slammed shut, with all three bladers pressed against it, to keep the demented Dora doll from entering. Gingka finally decided to man up and open the door again, and you can guess who was waiting for him right outside of the door. "Oh my gosh, it's right there. It was right there. Oh my gosh!" Gingka squeaked. Kyoya began rummaging through the pile of trash. "We've gotta find something to take out that doll." He said. "Want me to obliterate it?" Ryuga questioned, bring out L-drago destructor. Gingka and Kyoya both agreed to his plan. "Yeah! You can do it!" Kyoya declared. "You can do it Ryuga!" Gingka added confidently. "Alright, open the door and then shut it, and then I'll come right back in, OK?" Ryuga told them. "Just knock on the door three times." Kyoya said. Ryuga nodded. "Three... two... one, let it rip!" Gingka and Kyoya shouted in unision. "Gingka opened the door, just as Ryuga launched L-drago. "DRAGON EMPEROR LIFE DESTRUCTOR!" Ryuga screamed, as he barrelled out the door and into Dora like a crazed maniac. Kyoya slammed the door behind him. Both bladers waited patiently for Ryuga to return, but no sound or even the Dora theme song was heard from outside. "Ryuga?" Kyoya called. "It's just a stupid Dora doll." He muttered. "I know, it's kinda freaking me out though." Gingka admitted. "I don't hear anything now." The house remained silent which in their case was even scarier. "Ryuga." Kyoya persisted. "Ryuga?" Gingka joined in. "Com'on Ryuga! Your tricks, gosh, he always does this, but this isn't funny." "Kyoya, I'm freaking out now!" Gingka whisper-shouted. Kyoya suddenly thought of an idea. "Let's check to see if Ryuga is outside, just waiting to scare us like he usually does." Gingka nodded in agreement. "I'll go first." he volunteered, leading the way. "Dora's gone." Kyoya stated bringing a sigh of relief to the red-haired blader. "Where's Ryuga?" Gingka asked. "Careful Gingka!" Kyoya warned. Dora was standing right where Gingka was about to step. Gingka jumped back in fright. "She's there, but what happened to her head." Kyoya questioned. Dora's hair and face was slightly burned, probably due to a certain blader that was still unaccounted for. "Ryuga must've got her." Gingka replied. A horrific sight caught their eyes, when they turned towards the kitchen area. "RYUGA! Oh my gosh!" Gingka screeched. Sure enough, Ryuga was in a heap on the ground with a smashed L-drago at his side. Kyoya ran over to where the fallen emperor lay. "She got Ryuga, watch her!" Kyoya ordered. Gingka followed Kyoya but did not take his eyes off of Dora for a second. "As long as your watching her, I don't think she's going to move." Kyoya told him. "How did she do it? How did she manage to defeat and kill Ryuga?!" Gingka cried. "I don't know." Kyoya replied sadly. "There's blood all over his back, and bullet wounds." The two bladers shared the heartbreaking moment as their strongest, and greatest rival lay dead. Kyoya broke the silence. "Where should we go?" He asked. Gingka shook his head."I don't know, Kyoya. That thing is scaring me." He watched Dora carefully, but wasn't exactly pleased about it. "Let's back in the room.. It's the safest place in the whole house." Gingka said. Kyoya followed behind, and soon they were both back inside their sheltered room. "Shut that door." Gingka told him. The leone blader obeyed, shutting the door tightly behind him. "There's a lot of movement outside, I hear noises." Kyoya observed quietly, only making Gingka even more petrified than before.

2 hours later

Alright, Kyoya it's been two hours and we don't hear anything." We've just been sitting here in this room, no beys, and no way of escape whatsoever," Kyoya added. Gingka began reminiscing about Ryuga. The Dragon Emperor and their greatest rival will be missed dearly. "What do you think Dora did to Ryuga?" Gingka asked. The older teen simply shrugged. "I have no idea, there were only bullet wounds and a lot of blood, and some claw marks..." Three knocks on the door made the bladers freeze. They wondered if it was Ryuga, who had somehow managed to survive Dora's wrath. Gingka turned to face Kyoya. "Is that Ryuga?" He questioned hopefully. "I don't know. He's dead, we saw him shot and killed for ourselves. What more proof do you need?" Kyoya replied back with his eyes locked on the door. "But Ryuga always plays tricks on us, remember? "This joke is not funny, Gingka, and you know it!" Kyoya told him flatly. Gingka tentatively approached the door, and waited for Kyoya to open it. "You check first." He said nervously. "Kyoya nodded in agreement. "Alright." He opened the door slowly, while Gingka peered from behind. "Ryuga, Ryuga?" He called out. "No one's there" Kyoya frowned. Gingka'e eyes suddenly set out a small basket ball, and a gun. "Kyoya, there's a ball and a gun here." He whispered-shouted. Kyoya bent down to pick up the ball first. "Grab the gun! Grab the gun! Then grab the ball!" Gingka said. Kyoya grabbed the ball first, then the gun, much to Gingka's dismay. Kyoya studied the gun cautiously. "This was the same gun, that Dora used to kill Ryuga with." He told Gingka, who by now was terrified of even being near that thing that Kyoya held in his hands. "Let's go find that Dora doll!" Kyoya declared. "You go first!" Gingka blurted, causing the green-haired teen to roll his eyes. They made their way out of the room and slowly crept towards the hall. Gingka brought out his flashlight and investigated the gloomy hallway. "Ryuga's gone!" Kyoya exclaimed. Gingka looked to where Kyoya was pointing, and sure enough the Dragon Emperor had vanished. "Just like Nemesis." Gingka thought to himself. The two bladers continued their search for the demented doll, until Gingka's flashlight suddenly dawned on Dora who was in the bathroom standing near the sink in an awkward position. Gingka screeched so loudly, that he nearly scared himself, and almost dropped the flashlight. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" He shouted. "What is she doing?" Kyoya leaned in closer to where Dora stood. He looked at the ball he was holding, and an idea formed in his head. "Here," He said to Dora. He then shut the door, locking Dora inside the bathroom. "Does she like to play ball?" Gingka questioned out loud. Kyoya shook his head. "I got her trapped in there." He told the red-haired teen. "I locked the door." he added. "Ok, let's go!" Gingka replied as they started back to the room, but just then..." Hola, soi Dora." Both bladers froze in fear, even the leone blader was terrified of Dora now. "She talks?" Ginka whispered. Kyoya just shuddered at the thought. "Are you ready for an adventure today?" Dora asked from inside the locked room. Gingka shook his head wildly. "No," He stammered. "No, don't, no adventures." Kyoya told Dora. "We've had enough adventures.." "I know what happened to your friend." Gingka and Kyoya both locked panicked gazes. "WHAT!" Gingka exclaimed. "What friend? Do you have Ryuga?" "Where's Ryuga? He's not there anymore!" Kyoya demanded. "Let's play to guess what friend it is! My friend loves to play!" Dora said. "Oh my gosh!" Gingka was going to vomit. "Do want to know who my friend is?" Dora asked. "No please!" Gingka pleaded. "Let's get back in the room." Kyoya said. "Ok," Gingka agreed. He pulled Kyoya into the room, and shut the door and made sure it was completely locked before collapsing on the floor in relief.

(six hours later)

"Kyoya, it's been six hours in this house, I want to leave!" Gingka said. Kyoya sat cross-legged on the floor listening to the continuous noises from outside. "I know, we need to get the heck out of here!" He replied. "I'm so hungry," Gingka complained feeling his stomach rumbling. Suddenly, Dora spoke from outside of their safe-room. "Hola, soi Dora!" "What the...?" Gingka questioned. :"Are you ready for an adventure today?" She asked again. Kyoya growled in annoyance. "Stop it, no! She's close." Kyoya informed Gingka who by now had soiled his pants and gone completely hysterical. To make matters worse, Dora started to sing! "Friends forever, you and me! Let's explore the whole day through! I can't wait to play with you! Are you ready for another adventure?" NO!" Gingka roared. "Best, best, best, best, best, " She got stuck on that line and to this day, Gingka hates any mention of that one word."Best, best, best friends forever, you and me!" Gingka was rolling around the floor crying and whining at the same time. "Oh my gosh! Make her stop!" He cried. Kyoya had managed to succumb to the annoying song, by simply focusing on his wimpy rival. "She doesn't stop!" Kyoya groaned. He caught sight of Gingka trembling in a pile of trash. "Gingka, calm down, it's ok, it's just a retarded song!" He told him. "Friends forever you and me. Are you ready for another adventure?" The song finally ended, leaving the two teens to sigh in relief. "It's time to end this!" Kyoya declared holding up the gun that Dora had given them. "We've got this gun. She gave it to us, right?" Kyoya told the red-haired balder. Gingka finally decided to man up, and take charge. "I'll go first!" He announced marching past the shocked leone blader. "Tell me if you see her." Kyoya said. Dora was waiting for them outside the door. "There she is! Time to end you Dora!" Kyoya said, aiming the gun at her head. BANG! Dora didn't move! Kyoya smiled at his achievement. "Got her!" Gingka nodded in approval. "Nice one!" He grinned. The proud moment was short-lived when Kyoya spotted Dora moving slightly to the left. "Wait, she's not dead!" He realized. "Oh my gosh!" Gingka cried. "There's no bullets left!" Kyoya shouted in frustration, shaking the gun angrily. "There's no bullets left? What are you doing?" Gingka cried. Without warning, Dora suddenly, came to life and tackled Kyoya knocking him into the other room, shutting the door behind her. "OH MY GOSH! Gingka screamed. He reached for the door knob, only to find a dead Kyoya lying face down on the ground. Gingka was so frightened that he ran into the living room and tried to think of a plan of escape. "Oh my gosh! No! No! This isn't right!" Gingka cried out loud. "Kyoya's dead! Ryuga's dead! Oh my gosh!" Suddenly, the Dora theme song started to play again. "I hear the Dora music." Gingka said nervously. Suddenly, a loud thump was heard from behind him. "What was that?!" Gingka squeaked in fright. He turned the other way, only to find Dora standing in front of him. Suddenly, something jumped him from behind and knocked him out unconscious. He looked up before completely shutting down. A figure with white hair, and a white coat gave a wicked laugh. "Ryuga?" Gingka questioned. He then fell unconscious, unaware that the white-haired golden eyed blader was dancing with Dora and his beloved flashlight into the night. Dora continued her song,"Friends forever you and me! I can't wait to play you! Are you ready for another adventure? Great Vominous, let's go! Friends forever you and me!" So the question remains, "Was that Ryuga? Did Dora kill Ryuga? We will never know!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
